The Reason
by Rin Amaru
Summary: We all knew what we were supposed to do. Find Rin. As I stepped outside, I noticed her scent still lingered. I smiled. She wanted me to find her.
1. Crazy for this Girl

The Reason By Rin-chan  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any thing... if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fic, I'd be making it into an episode. Or any of the songs I am using for titles.  
  
Chapter One- Crazy for This Girl; Feelings Surface  
  
'She left me. Her, of all things. But she doesn't matter anyway, right?' I thought to myself. The past few days had been rough. First, the look on my ward's face after... that... and second, when I awoke one morning to find only her lingering scent.  
  
Jaken tries to make everything seem alright, like it's no big deal, but whenever he's alone he remembers her. Her smile, her laugh, the scent of her flowers, her innocence, her strength, her love. Where did that come from? Love. It's what she said to me... then...  
  
/Flashback/  
Now 16-years-old, I gazed upon my beautiful ward. In the past 10 years, she has blossomed into a lovely young woman. I smiled, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She was running about in a field of wildflowers, like she did as a child. Suddenly, she turned towards me, golden eyes shining, perfect lips smiling. With a bundle of flowers in her small hands, she walked over to me.  
  
"Yes, Rin," I said coolly. Any indication of my feelings for her would let my enemies know my only weakness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I... I just wanted to... tell you... I," my Rin said, fidgeting with her flower stems. I nodded, encouraging her to continue. This conversation was intriguing me; obviously it was something important.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-samaIloveyou," she blurted before regaining composure. My puzzled look urged her to translate her jumble of words. Rin inhaled deeply before again speaking, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you... I have loved you since I first saw you. I wanted to know if you felt the same..."  
  
I was surprised at this sudden revealing of feelings. However, Jaken was nearby. Glaring at him, I responded with the only word that popped into my head. The wrong word, yes, but the one I knew would keep my secret safe. "No," I replied. My Rin's golden eyes glazed over before allowing the tears to fall. Her fragile body convulsed with sadness and the overwhelming fact that her love was unreturned.  
  
Uncomfortable, I stood up and began to walk off, telling her to follow Jaken and I back to the castle. Silently, she obeyed, alerting Jaken. My Rin was always bubbly, never quiet. My gut turned over and over. I knew what I did was wrong, I knew I was deeply hurt, I knew that she felt like she was dying. But my selfish outlook took over this time, and I regretted it.  
  
The rest of that day was spent in my room, contemplating why I felt so hurt when she was only a pitiful human. Why I cared so deeply for her when all she did was pick flowers. Why I would willingly die for her if I knew she would live. Nothing made sense anymore. My senses were turned off as I slept, my emotions overriding them. It's no wonder that she escaped my grasp so easily.  
  
Rin had packed all her belongings and left my castle. To where, I don't think she ever knows. Anywhere but here.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Looking at my hands, I realized I had grabbed my sword, Tensaiga. Maybe Father knew I would meet Rin. Maybe she was supposed to change me, like she did. Maybe she's the reason for everything. I shook away my thoughts, grabbing my other sword and armor.  
  
Flying down the stairs, I picked up Jaken and awoke Ah-Un. No words were spoken. We all knew what we were supposed to do. Find Rin. As I stepped outside, I noticed her scent still lingered. I smiled. She wanted me to find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How's that for a first chapter? lol Alrighty now!! COMMENT PLEASE!! Ideas accepted. I'll try to incorporate them into the plot, if I receive any that is... Rin-chan ^_^ 


	2. Breathe

The Reason By Rin-chan  
  
Chapter 2- Breathe  
  
Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah... Don't own anything...even if I did and they tried to sue me, my dad's a lawyer and obviously has lawyer friends... SO DON"T TRY!!  
  
"I can't believe this is happening... to me..." I whispered quietly to myself. My golden eyes searched the forest around me before sliding down a tree trunk. I haven't eaten all day, not good for traveling. Groaning, I decided to get up and fumble around in the dark forest for something to eat. Sesshoumaru-sama had taught me enough... Oh... Him... I wish he would hurry up and find me... not that he cares...  
  
I still don't know why I even said that to him. I knew he would never return it, not the way I wanted him to at least. Why do I even... love him? What's wrong with me? He's only saved me thousands of times, bought me everything I could ever want, let me sleep on his fluffy tail, cared for me when I was sick... But who am I kidding. He'd NEVER show love for anyone.  
  
Amazingly, I stumbled upon some berries. Grabbing as many as I could, I stuffed them in my mouth. The juice was sweet in my mouth, quenching both hunger and thirst. I sadly smiled. I used to do this with Sesshoumaru-sama...  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes behind me. Turning around, I saw glowing red eyes staring back at me. I screamed.  
  
A giant wolf- demon leaped forward, teeth raring. I threw some leftover berries into it's face, buying myself some time to run. Memories flooded back to me; my parents' death, my old village's destruction, living in fear, my own death...  
  
Running faster than I ever have, I found myself in a small clearing. There was no escaping my fate. Fighting back my tears, I prayed to the gods that my Sesshoumaru-sama, anyone for that matter, would find me. Turning, I decided to face my inevitable doom.  
  
The wind blew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud scream was heard in the distance. Not just an ordinary scream but a scream that held every emotion possible; a scream of pure terror. Immediately, I thought of my Rin, but dismissed the thought, as it could be any stray human.  
  
"What was that Sesshoumaru-sama?" my irritating servant, Jaken blurted. He needed to die... He hadn't shut up the entire trip. Rolling my amber eyes and glaring, I reluctantly responded.  
  
"It is a worthless, unidentifiable, hu--" The wind carried with it a strongly familiar, intoxicating scent of flowers. Rin. Looking to Ah-Un, I saw that he smelt it as well. Nodding, I allowed her to fetch her.  
  
Worried for my Rin, I was not far behind the two-headed dragon. Smirking, I realized I had left Jaken behind. Oh well. Rin's more important anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thunder cracked above my head as I was gratefully lifted by Ah-Un. Out of harms way, I looked back at the ground below just in time to witness Sesshoumaru-sama slice my adversary. His cold amber eyes had run red.  
  
Now totally pissed, the wolf-demon attempted to attack my lord. Nimbly, Sesshoumaru-sama dodged, slicing the demon once again with his powerful claws. Blood was spilled onto the earth below, furious demon blood burning it on contact. Blood and fire surrounded Sesshoumaru-sama and the demon now as the faced off.  
  
Looking up at me, the demon leaped up into the air towards me. My lord stopped him, receiving a wound himself. However, the wolf-demon was too wounded to jump at all, now that it was missing one of it's paws. More blood cascaded onto the ground as the demon attempted one last, feeble attempt.  
  
Fire burst from one of it's paws, aimed at Sesshoumaru-sama. Laughing menacingly, my lord jumped up and imbedded his bloodied claws into the demon's back and side. Entrails, spinal fluid, and a lung trickled out of the chest cavity. Fearful demon eyes looked mercifully up at Sesshoumaru- sama.  
  
Snarling, Sesshoumaru-sama spat in the wolf-demon's eyes, "No one, and I mean no one, goes NEAR MY RIN!!!" Poison claws severed the jugular vein and trachea and, with one swift move, the skull was crushed with the same hand. The wolf-demon was no more. The fire immediately lost life and went out.  
  
Startled with this odd way of expression, I guiltily gazed down at my Sesshoumaru-sama. More and more tears dribbled down my cheeks as Ah-Un lowered me back down. Ashamed for worrying my lord, I knelt as low as I could possibly achieve, previous hurts forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin," I spoke in a voice alien to me. It was almost... kind. As confused as I was, my Rin looked up at me. I reached down my hand and pulled her up. For once I was at a loss for words.  
  
She was hurt. I could feel it. And I was the one who hurt her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R!!!  
  
Thx to everyone who commented. Sorry Sessy's Girl for stealing your name... I have a few friends who call me that and I use it on my Xanga. It makes sense since my names Lauren (pronounced Lo-RIN) lol well I'll try to keep writing as long as you keep commenting!! 


	3. Calling All You Angels

The Reason By Rin-chan  
  
Disclaimer- I REALLY DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!!  
  
A/N: Thx to Sessy's Girl (So sorry for stealing your nickname but I have used this on my Xanga for like, 6 months now (btw- my Xanga is Darksamurai089) and I have 3 friends who call me that. We can both use it!!), icyangelbmw (thx! Your so nice!), perrtyLiLbunny (keep reviewing!), and ManonLeChat (I agree totally with you about writers who can't use what they learned in English correctly... girrr.... and I'll try to live up to your expectations.)  
  
Chapter 2- Calling All You Angels  
  
Rin has been in her room for 4 days now. She only lets a servant in to clean and feed her. Is she mad at me?  
  
//That's her problem...//  
  
Then why do I still seem to care?  
  
//You're only fooling yourself; she's HUMAN!!//  
  
But she's MY human, my ward, MINE!  
  
//Now you sound like a child.//  
  
Who exactly ARE you anyway?  
  
//Your conscience. I'm only trying to help you solve your problems.//  
  
Am I going insane?  
  
//Only with love for your ward.//  
  
Love? That's a term I haven't used before... I don't believe I'm "in love" with the child I care for. More like a fatherly duty.  
  
//Whatever floats your boat... but I know I'm right. Soon you will see that yourself, at the time of your greatest peril; and hers.//  
  
When's this going to happen? Are you kidding? Hello? At least I know I HAVE a conscience... But leaving without telling me when? How dishonorable. Now, back to my previous thought train... how to make Rin feel better... hmmm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It must have been around midnight. I walked over to the window, gazing out at the field of flowers. Tears clouded my vision as I remembered the other day. I really thought he cared about me. I sat back down on my futon.  
  
But then again... he did risk life and limb for me... He's so confusing. His words say one thing and his actions another. I wished he would just make up his mind about me. One things' for sure though; he'd never let anyone hurt me whether he loved me or not. I smiled.  
  
I wasn't going to give up on him because I still believed that somewhere in his strange, twisted mind he really cared about me; whether he realized it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Couldn't sleep. Not when such a pressing thought kept working itself into my consciousness. Something would happen to Rin. I couldn't stop it either. I would rather it would be me, all of her pain as well as my own on my shoulders. Her blissful innocence cannot be tainted.  
  
Suddenly I flinched. I sensed a presence; a very powerful presence. A low growl escaped my throat as I glared out the window. There was nothing. Then, as quickly as it arrived, the presence left.  
  
In the morning, I told Jaken I'd take a look around my territory. For once obedient, he enthusiastically told me it was a wonderful idea. It was strange, yes, but easily and gladly overlooked. I left shortly afterwards with Ah-Un.  
  
Soon I couldn't even sense Rin's flowery aura. I was too preoccupied with the thought of losing her to notice the evil presence invading my castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided that I would go out and pick flowers for Sesshoumaru when he returned. Maybe he'd actually decide. Jaken happily agreed to my wanting to go to the field. Very odd, maybe he was sick or something...  
  
My delicate hands found daisies, dandelions, baby's breath, and other flowers that Sesshoumaru's mother had planted long ago. The flowers had been so unattended to that they overgrew and became a field. It was so beautiful.  
  
I heard a scream behind me. I jumped up, flowers forgotten, and turned to see Jaken lying on the ground. A black spirit was materializing beside my guardian's body. It appeared to be a wolf-demon in his human form. He wore different furs, fuzzy boots, and an evil grin. His wild dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his purple eyes gazed into mine.  
  
"Silly girl, where is your master? He killed one of my kin not too long ago," the demon asked. I was frozen in fear and couldn't respond. He walked towards me and lifted my chin with his clawed index finger. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Again, I wasn't able to respond. I gulped as he flashed his evil grin at me once again. "I'll just have to use his wench as bait, now won't I?" Throwing me over his shoulder, he leapt into the air and flew off. I just barely saw Jaken lift his head up and call out my name.  
  
My fate was in this demon's and Sesshoumaru's hands and all I could do was scream. No one heard me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I returned to the castle later that night, Jaken ran out to me and told me that Rin was kidnapped. That he was possessed by a young wolf- demon who kidnapped my Rin. I knew I had to save Rin, and fast. But who did this?  
  
Just then, the answer popped into my mind.  
  
"Kouga..." I hissed. He would pay dearly for taking my Rin. "No one lays a hand on the woman I love..." Wait, did I just say that? Even Jaken looked surprised, but then he said had known it all along.  
  
Love? I smiled. The word had a nice ring to it. Love. Hmm... yes. I loved my Rin.  
  
And that only made me even more determined to return her to my arms. To tell her I'm sorry and my true feelings. To tell her that the reason I breathe, the reason I live, is her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R!!! Ideas accepted!! 


	4. Broken

The Reason By Lauren Duffy  
  
Disclaimer: ugh... must I tell you all again?  
  
A/N- Thanks to everyone for commenting. Special thanks to Raven Demon who really helped my get my ideas straight and for being a great friend. I hope everyone continues to read and comment on my story!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4- Broken  
  
Tear drops flew away from my golden eyes as my kidnapper soared through the afternoon sky. He gazed down at me, purple eyes eating at my heart. Everything about him chilled me to the bone; and I couldn't escape.  
  
"You're a pretty human girl," he said, words burning my ears, "We're just going to have you stay with my clan for a while... yes... a while..."  
  
"W-Who are you?" I managed to choke out between sobs. He grinned at me, obviously glad I had asked.  
  
"Kouga, leader of the wolf-demon pack of the Eastern Lands. Your master murdered my sentry."  
  
"Murdered? He tried to kill me! Kouga-san, my master saved me!" I blurted, remembering the event in full detail. I cringed.  
  
"Maybe so, but anyone who murders one of my clan must pay," Kouga growled. Obviously, I was just bait. 'Oh, gods, bring Sesshoumaru-sama to me soon...'  
  
Suddenly, Kouga converted to a standing position, holding me like a helpless child. Gliding down into the dense forest below, we landed beside a small river with a cave on the opposite side. He dropped me in the river and lifted me out again.  
  
"What was that for?" I shouted, shaking from contact with the cold water. Kouga smirked, purple eyes laughing.  
  
"Don't want your master to find you too easily, now do we?" he said, carrying me into the cave.  
  
The cave was large an open, lit by a large bonfire in the center. Shadows played on the walls. The source of the many shadows was a pack of wolf-demons, feasting on their latest meal. At our entrance, all of their heads turned, looking to their leader then me.  
  
"I've brought you a little treat, boys. We have some time before her master comes. On second thought, maybe I'll just take her... She looks sweet... I think she'd make a good mate, don't you, boys?" Kouga chuckled, brushing the hair from my neck.  
  
After a loud approval, Kouga led me outside to a smaller cave behind the previous one. Fear swept through me as he turned me around. I could only see his dark figure with the night forest sky as a solemn backdrop.  
  
It was then he pulled up my kimono...  
  
And hurt me.  
  
He hurt me as he rocked against my body, as his sake breathe filled my nostrils, as his very actions killed my hopes of escape.  
  
Then he was done, pulling my sore, shaking, sobbing body off the ground. I managed to push my kimono back down before we again entered the other cave.  
  
"What should we do with her now, Kouga? Her master is nowhere to be found," a wolf-demon piped up. Kouga gave everyone his trademark smirk.  
  
"Let's make Sesshoumaru-sama really pay for what he did to Ichigo..." he said before hitting me across the face. Another demon did the same. Before I knew it they all had decided to beat my already aching body.  
  
My eyes swelled up, bruises and cuts arose everywhere, my arm was broken, and my ribs punctured my lung as the wolf-demons had their fun. The only thing that held me together was the thought of my beloved Sesshoumaru ripping them all to pieces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I probably shouldn't kill them all right away. They're expecting that and probably will hurt her even more,' I thought, mind racing. It took all of my will to keep myself from going after her scent, to bring her back to me. In the end, I managed to convince myself it would be better if I killed off Kouga's cousin's pack first. That would certainly anger Kouga. Then he'd come after me, leaving Rin behind. That's the only way to smoke them out. I flew up and over the forest, scanning for the location of Kouga's kin.  
  
I landed in the center of Kouga's cousin's camp, startling them all. I smirked, watching them all come after me with their pathetic weapons. I licked my claws. This was going to be easy...  
  
Within 20 minutes, the pack was massacred, leaving only an injured one to tell Kouga. I sighed, wanting to follow him and finish off Kouga. Plopping down on the grass, I gazed at the now night sky. 'I'll have to wait a while longer...' I thought, softly laughing as I planned Kouga's death. This is going to be fun...  
  
I couldn't wait to tell Rin the truth, how much I truly loved her. I leaned against a nearby tree and closed my eyes.  
  
'Might as well take a nap while I wait...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the rape... I'm not THAT type of person... really!! I only included it because I knew that it would make things more difficult. Don't worry, she's not going to become pregnant... only emotionally distressed. lol  
  
Anyways, R&R!!! ^_^ 


	5. Dare You To Move

The Reason By Rin-chan  
  
Disclaimer- By this point, I don't think I need to even say it... lol  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who commented!! ^_^ I feel so LOVED!!! lol Well I hope you continue to encourage me and help me with this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ^,,^ ( supposed to be kissing lol  
  
Chapter 5- Dare You To Move  
  
A wounded wolf-demon practically crawled his way into the cave. Blood stained the dirt floor, turning it a deep maroon. Kouga and his men were still beating me, smell of sake becoming stronger and stronger as it overwhelmed my nose. By this point I could barely feel the punches and kicks, the scratches and groping. My eyes were closing with both the swelling and my need to escape. Finally, the messenger reached us, clearly without much life left. I felt a deep pity and understanding for him. I opened my eyes as far as they could go and waited for him to speak.  
  
"K-K-K-Kouga-sama..." he croaked out of his mouth. He appeared battle scarred and in great emotional as well as physical pain. Kouga diverted his drunken attention to him, bending to his level.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama... of the Western Lands..." My heart skipped a beat as the messenger spoke, "H-He came... after us... destroyed us all... wants you... to battle him... says... that no one... takes... his ward... and doesn't... pay the price..." With that last breath, he rested his head and passed on. I prayed to the gods he would go to a good place. He had honor and was completely innocent in my eyes.  
  
Kouga gasped. He recognized the markings on the messenger's armor as his cousin's clan, as did I, very grateful for Jaken's lessons. Snarling, he called his men away from me and into a huddle. After a few tense moments, Kouga and his fellow wolf-demons scattered around the cave, gathering up their weapons and armor. Obviously, they were going to fight Sesshoumaru.  
  
For the first time that night, I smiled. Sesshoumaru, my Sesshoumaru. He was fighting for me. I knew that with every stroke of his claw, he'd think of me. With every breath he took, he'd breathe in my love for him. He thrived off of it, wanted it, and needed it. In that same moment, the moment before the wolf-demon's left, the moment before I passed out, I knew he loved me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard a noise in the brush in front of me, demonic smell wafting its way up my nose. I smiled. They're here. They'll pay dearly for taking my Rin.  
  
The first pathetic underling of Kouga made his way over to me. Poison secreted from my claws, burning the underbrush like acid. I growled ferociously at my enemy.  
  
"This one is for Rin's family!" A single slash caused my enemy to fall.  
  
"This one's for killing Rin!" Yet another one gone, bleeding on the ground.  
  
"This is for taking Rin!" The forest became a sea of blood.  
  
"This is every time hurts, every tear she shed!"  
  
Hours of screaming, slashing, killing, and severely maiming went by. All but one of the Eastern Land wolf-demons had fallen; all but Kouga. Injured, he lay on the forest floor, bleeding from his wounds but still managing to glare at me. I smirked, about to deal the final blow to the man who took my beloved Rin.  
  
It was then the wind blew, carrying with it the faraway scent of blood. Not just any blood; Rin's blood. I staggered backward in shock. My Rin needed me. Looking at Kouga, I snarled.  
  
"I'll finish you off later..." I barked. I knew if I didn't hurry up, other demons would find their way to Rin as well and most likely kill her. I flew up into the air and numbly flew to where the scent led me.  
  
I soon found myself at the entrance to a cave. It was dark except for embers of a once raging fire in the center. The cave reeked with Rin's scent. Not the nice, flowery scent. The dead, dying, bloody scent. I snorted, walking over to where the scent was strongest. I smelled Kouga's scent on her as well and knew he had raped her. Sake is the root of all evil.  
  
She was sprawled out on the ground, breathing labored. Her hair was dried and clumped with blood and her eyes were swollen shut. My Rin's kimono was ripped and torn. Her leg was twisted oddly and fresh bruises were appearing everywhere. Carefully, I lifted her limp body into my arms.  
  
Walking out of the cave, I flew into the sky once again, this time headed toward the Western Lands. Feeling safe after I crossed my border, I gazed down at the young woman in my arms. Even though she was beaten, she was still beautiful. I found myself smiling at her.  
  
Finally, I understood what that flea-bitten Inu-Yasha felt for Kagome, what my father felt for my step-mother, and what Miroku felt for Sango. I knew then that I truly loved Rin.  
  
A hot tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
Yes, I loved my Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like? R&R!! 


	6. Iris

**The Reason**

_By Rin-chan_  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ditto  
  
**A/N:** _I lost all my music!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Lol I'm going to go insane... lol Oh well, at least I'm updating! Thanks to everyone for commenting. blows kisses  
  
_**Chapter 6:** _Iris  
_  
I opened my golden eyes to see a fox demon dressed in white scurry about my futon. After a moment or two, I realized I was in my own room, filled with flowers (more than usual) and empty chairs. Obviously, people had been in to see me. I turned my now aching head back to it's original position and stared at the ceiling. The fox demon returned.  
  
"Oh! You're awake, Rin-chan! Lemme go get Kagome!" the kitsune shouted with glee before sprinting out of the room. I've seen him before... and Kagome? Isn't that Inu-Yasha's wife? I smiled internally. Sesshoumaru brought the best healer around, in both time periods. Then, in came Kagome, clad in a futuristic doctor outfit and this strange metal snake dangling around her neck. The fox demon pushed in a small cart of what I guessed to be medication.  
  
"Hello, sweetie! How was your rest?" Kagome said with her voice honeyed. I smiled the best I could, realizing my swollen face hurt. It was then I remembered everything... Kouga... the whole shebang.  
  
Kagome must have seen my contorted face for she told me I was going to be alright. I nodded. Promptly, she squeezed the bag that was hanging above the table, clear juice going into my arm. On the other side was another tube going into my arm but one that she later called a drip. I was so broken and beaten I needed to be numbed.  
  
The kitsune pranced over to the side of my futon. Sleepily, I gazed up at him, eyes glazing. He smiled and shouted, "Do you remember me? Shippo?" The name registered. I remembered him as a small fox demon pup about my height. He had grown into a tall teen, about my age. I managed another smile.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked, voice cracking. I had dreamt he was sitting beside me, stroking my hair, watching me, never leaving. However, I awoke to his absence.  
  
"Oh! That guy? He's outside keeping Inu-Yasha and Miroku out of trouble. Want me to go get him?" Shippo asked, tail wagging. I nodded, watching as he quickly left the room.

* * *

I gazed at my brother and that perverted monk. They were, arguing; again. Over what, I didn't know but it was most likely over who was more perverted, but we all know it's obvious. Miroku'd better stay away from my Rin.  
  
Yes, I regret leaving her; however, I do need my rest. I stayed up, night and day, for a week while she was in a comatose state. In the moments I actually did sleep, I dreamt about her, about what happened to her, and about our future lives. I pushed away the thoughts of her pain and focused on our future. Yes, we have a wonderful future. I smiled.  
  
"gasp Sess-Sesshoumaru? Onii-sama, did you just, SMILE?" Inu-Yasha blurted, disturbing my much needed silence. My smile quickly returned to it's normal glare. Miroku gazed at me a moment, and then grinned.  
  
"Thinking of Rin-chan, aren't you?" the monk stated calmly, walking over to me.  
  
"She is no longer a child, monk, you must address her as Rin-sama," I barked, not allowing anyone to defile my Rin's name as such. My irritating half-brother opened that hanyou mouth of his and spoke, laughing.  
  
"Well, that proves it, you moron! You are hopelessly in love with her!" he shouted. I flushed for a moment, afraid everyone in the castle heard, however I regained composure. Everyone would know soon indeed. I nodded in my brother's direction, my glare telling him to keep his mouth shut for once. He grinned, happy he figured out my secret.  
  
"I know how you feel right now, Sesshoumaru, I feel the same way about Kagome. It's a very complicated emotion, isn't it? One moment it hurts like hell, the next you're utterly confused, the next you realize what it truly means. It happens in an instant and before you know it, you're swept off your feet. If you try to deny it, they'll hurt you," Inu- Yasha said, serious for once. He rubbed his head where Kagome had attacked him before for saying she was annoying. Hmm... maybe my brother has some integrity after all.  
  
Miroku thwacked him on the head with his staff. "I was going to say that about Sango, you horrible demon!" he shouted. Within an instant, Inu- Yasha was up and after the laughing, fleeing monk, acting like a maniac.  
  
Scratch what I said about integrity.  
  
I smelled the kitsune's presence and turned my head. Shippo stood, bowing to me.  
  
"Rin-ch—err... Rin-sama requests your presence..." Shippo stated, looking up at me and smiling as he finished. 'Rin's... awake?' I thought. Realizing I was gaping, I immediately regained composure and followed the kitsune inside.

* * *

Shippo walked into the room, closely followed by my Sesshoumaru. I cracked a smile. He saved me, didn't he? I owe him my life how many times over, now? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here with him. Obviously, in his strange little heart, he does care.  
  
Looking to Kagome, Sesshoumaru gave her the 'leave us alone or I'll kill you' look. After checking the bags hanging above me, Kagome left and dragged Shippo with her. I smiled. They'll always be my friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly sat down in a chair beside my futon. Or, at least he appeared calm. To the trained eye, he was in a cold sweat.  
  
"Kagome has turned out to be a wonderful healer, hasn't she? In her time, I believe they refer to her as Doctor Higurashi. I believe the name carries some status for her..." Sesshoumaru said, growing more uncomfortable by the minute. A thought suddenly rose to my mouth.  
  
"You found me, didn't you," I blurted. After an awkward moment of silence, he responded softly.  
  
"Yes, Rin, yes I did. I had almost finished off Kouga when I smelled your blood. I immediately found myself following your scent and ended at that cave," he replied, knowing I wanted the whole story, "He... hurt you... didn't he? I can smell him on you."  
  
I gasped, remembering those frightening 20 minutes. He must've sensed my fear for he grasped my hand softly, as he did when I was a child. I calmed down a bit.  
  
"Yes, he did. He and his men had too much sake. They all beat me after Kouga raped me."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Don't kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't want you to kill because of me! I already know you killed off all his men and his cousin's clan, but please, if he's still alive, leave him be."  
  
"Are you insane??? That demon raped you for the gods sake! He deserves to die!" Sesshoumaru almost shouted. I knew he was frustrated and confused. Why wouldn't I want him to die? The truth was I didn't, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. Sesshoumaru, however, would be merciless. And besides, living alone would be a worse punishment than death.  
  
"He has no family, Sesshoumaru-sama! No people! Wouldn't that be worse? An existence without love?" I stated, practically in tears. "No, I don't want Kouga dead. I've felt like that before!"  
  
"Yes, but I almost lost you! A world without you would be worse than everyone and everything being dead because without you there is no life!" Sesshoumaru shouted, grabbing my shoulders. His words shot through me. Did that mean....  
  
"I love you, Rin. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."  
  
For a moment, I just gazed at him, marveling at the wonderful words that just poured out of his mouth. He... loved me. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of that phrase, realizing I knew it all along.  
  
Looking up into his loving, waiting eyes, I let the tears flow down my cheeks. Feeling none of my previous pain, I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He kneeled down beside the futon just seconds before my lips made contact with his mouth. It was a long, lovely, passionate first kiss for it was filled with the essence of true love.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I've always loved you!"  
  
My lord's eyes gleamed with happiness, a true smile gracing his lips. He brushed my tears away and gently set me back down against my futon. I hadn't even realized I sat up. Lips grazed my own once again as he stood up.  
  
"Rin, you need your rest. Sleep well, my love."  
  
I gazed lovingly at his retreating form, sad he was leaving and still ecstatic from the previous moment.  
  
Shortly after, I was graced with the sweetest sleep, for once content with my life. I knew I should focus all of my energy towards becoming better. Who knew? I might become Sesshoumaru's mate.  
  
However, unbeknowest to either of us, in a few weeks, both his fate as well as my own would be played out; for real.

* * *

_**R&R!!!** This took me a while to write! Instant Messenger is such a distraction... and those cursed phones... I'm sorry if it was too sappy however I needed to get the really sappy part over with. Aim to please!! _


	7. The Way

The Reason

By Rin-chan  
  
A/N- To answer this for ALL the people that asked me why Kouga would do such a thing, I just have to say that if they really read my fic they'd realize I mentioned sake a lot. Also, Rin smelt the sake in his breath when she was being raped. lol Reading comprehension people!! Mr. Y would get on all of your cases about that... (lol Raven Demon lol) Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update... I had so many projects due... And in a few weeks, there'll be finals... ugh... I won't be able to update for a while THEN... but that's saying I'm not done by then...

* * *

_Chapter 7**-** The Way_

__   
  
"Hey, where did we go  
  
Days when the rains came?  
  
Down in the hollow  
  
Playing a new game,  
  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
  
Skipping and a-jumping  
  
In the misty morning fog with  
  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  
  
Whatever happened  
  
To Tuesday and so slow  
  
Going down to the old mine with a  
  
Transistor radio.  
  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
  
Slipping and a-sliding  
  
All along the waterfall  
  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
  
Just like that  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
  
La dee dah.  
  
So hard to find my way  
  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
  
I saw you just the other day,  
  
My, how you have grown!  
  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
  
Laughing and running hey, hey  
  
Behind the stadium  
  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  
  
Do you remember when we used to sing  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
  
Laying in the green grass  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Behind the stadium  
  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..."

* * *

The sound of this Van Morrison person pounded in all of our ears. Kagome's pretty voice floated around with it, clashing gently with the man's deeper one. Inu-Yasha was about to strangle his girlfriend, screaming at her to turn it down while battling Sesshoumaru in something she called a "Gameboy" and the two the guys had were connected by a so-called "link cable". Shippo was dancing along while Miroku was running from Sango. Me? I was propped up in a chair on the lawn nearby, still only able to complete limited movements.  
  
"HA! I BEAT your Pikachu, Sesshoumaru! Who's the boss now, huh? My Growley is awesome! YOU"RE FINISHED!!" Inu-Yasha chanted, very proud of his brother's defeat. I watched a smile cross my beloved Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"That wasn't my last Pokemon. You must be blind brother; it has a bar at the bottom of the screen that should have notified you of how many Pokemon I have left. I noticed you're on your last. I have one more as well."  
  
"Ahh... the final showdown... heh!" Inu-Yasha smirked, leaning towards the Gameboy. A look of horror crossed his face. "NANI?! A CHARIZARD?!"  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha, a Charizard. Since Kagome won't let me beat you physically, I will proceed to beat you in this game. Since my Pokemon's level 80, only one Cut attack should do it," Sesshoumaru said in his normally cold voice. Within a matter of seconds, Inu-Yasha was growling, Tetsusaiga ready.  
  
"Now, now, guys..." Kagome scolded, touching Inu-Yasha's arm. He immediately relaxed and, after a moment, he grudgingly held out his hand for his brother to shake. Sesshoumaru stiffly repeated the gesture. Kagome giddily grinned, hugging Inu-Yasha for his deed. Watching the two of them hold each other, the beaming Kagome and the blushing Inu-Yasha, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
It was then I noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at me, golden eyes soft and warm. My smile immediately became as big as possible. Leaving his Gameboy on the grass, my lord walked over to me, patting me on the head before leaning over and kissing it. He sat down next to me and held my hand, showing one of his rare, genuine smiles.  
  
Kagome once again became aware of the rest of the world, walking over to me. She checked my tubes and lifted the bandages.  
  
"Wow. Your cuts are pretty much healed. I'm going to leave them uncovered to let them breathe a bit. Now, you remember we're leaving tomorrow, right, Rin-chan?" she said, lightly tapping the hard thing around my other arm she called a "cast." She had told me earlier it wasn't fully healed yet, as was my left leg. Kagome would be returning in 2 months to take them off.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-san, and I'll clean them well. And if anything looks a bit strange or hurts a lot, I'll ask Sesshoumaru-sama to take me to see Kaede- san."  
  
"Good girl, Rin-chan! Oh, I'm sorry I keep referring to you as a child! I know you're 18 but I still remember you as the little girl you once were. You're innocence still shines through you, Rin-ch—err... Rin-san," Kagome said, smiling. Inu-Yasha was standing with his back to her, watching the feud rise between Miroku and Sango.  
  
"It's alright; you can call me Rin-chan."  
  
A slapping sound was heard, causing everyone to immediately look at Miroku.  
  
"Groping her again, monk?" Sesshoumaru said, eyes shinning with laughter.  
  
Miroku was sitting on the ground beside his beloved Sango, rubbing his red cheek. Even though the handprint on his face appeared painful, a glowing smile spread across his face. The two of them had married a year ago and had remained about the same personality wise.  
  
"So you ARE going to bear my child, Sango?" Miroku shouted happily, gazing up at Sango. Blushing wildly, Sango nodded. Kagome squealed with glee, hugging her friend.  
  
"So, when did you two... you know..." Shippo said, nudging Miroku. Miroku, for once, was too stunned to even answer a question he would have loved to answer. Inu-Yasha even smiled at Sango and patted Miroku on the back. Sesshoumaru had immediately looked at me, as if he wanted me to bear his child. I blushed at the thought.  
  
"Congratulations, Sango! I'd hug you if I could get up to do so!" I shouted, happy for my friend.  
  
Back to my previous thought; bearing my master's child would mean being his mate. He already loves me but... I can't picture him asking me to be one, only the process involved.  
  
I looked over at Sesshoumaru. Would he ask me to be his mate? If Kouga was still alive, would he kill him regardless of my wishes?  
  
He caught my stare and smiled at me. I blushed, trying to turn away, but he grabbed my chin and turned it towards him. Gently, he placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on my lips. Everyone noticed, creating a chorus of loud awes. I didn't know what he was thinking just then, only that it involved me.  
  
Whispering in my ear, his calm, hot breath formed the words I had wanted to hear from him since I came into his care, the words I first heard just a week ago.  
  
"I love you, Rin..."  
  
Grinning, I threw my free arm and the one in a "cast" around his shoulders, pulling him closer. I returned the kiss and rubbed my head in the crook of his neck, repeating those same precious words:  
  
"I love you too, Sesshoumaru-sama, so much..."

* * *

Yes, I know I didn't go to Sessy's POV this time, but that's alright. Rin's cool and I felt like having her perspective again. Besides, it would be funnier to have an outsider's view on the Pokemon battle. lol Well, I love you all! R&R!!


	8. If It Were Up To Me

_**The Reason**_

By Rin-chan  
  
**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update... school sucks... anyways... I hope u enjoy the second to the last chapter!! I'll have another with the lyrics of all the songs that inspired me!! lol

* * *

_Chapter 8- If It Were Up To Me_  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo went to Kagome's time yesterday. Miroku and Sango left for Kaede's village this morning. What does all this mean? It means that Sesshoumaru and I are alone; with Jaken of course...  
  
I trudged down the stairs after taking my bath, wearing sage colored kimono, and limped outside. The cast on my leg was small so it was possible to walk without too much difficulty. My arm was still laden with its cast but I was determined to pick some flowers for Sesshoumaru.  
  
I passed a few servants on the way, all of them startled to see me outside on my own. Realizing I was just going to the field, the amazement left. Arriving at my destination, I knelt down on the grass and gathered some daisies here, buttercups there, baby's breath over yonder. Once I had a sufficient amount of flowers, I pulled a red ribbon out from under my obi, tying it around the stems.  
  
Happy that my little mission was complete, I limped back to the castle. Upon reaching the door, I felt a tingle gown down my spine. I looked behind me; there was nothing.

* * *

'I must be chilly...' I thought, confused as it was quite a nice day. Even after I entered the enormous structure I call home, I couldn't escape the feeling that something was coming.  
  
Twirling the bouquet in between my fingers, I inhaled the scent of the flowers, the scent of Rin on the ribbon with it. I smiled. Soon she'd be mine.  
  
My senses picked up an energy nearing our castle. A deep growl escaped my throat. Sniffing the air, I realized I knew that scent. Kouga...  
  
'Stupid wolf... He's out for revenge on his people. At least I can't smell any sake on him this time... I should have killed him when I had the chance,' I thought, running down the stairs. At the landing, I ran into Rin.  
  
"He's... here isn't he? I felt something was odd when I went outside before... Don't kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama. Remember what we talked about?" she said, concerned for Kouga's safety. If I wasn't sure if she liked him or not, I would have killed Kouga that instant, but I knew the real reason for her concern. She lost everyone she knew and everything she had before I took her in. She felt Kouga's pain.  
  
Bending down, I kissed the top of her head. "Stay inside, Rin. I'll try not to kill him..." I said, not sure if I was capable of controlling my instincts like that. Instincts said to kill anyone who hurt or posed a threat to my mate. Rin was as close to that as can be and she was hurt by Kouga.  
  
But if it was for Rin, I knew it might just be possible.  
  
I walked out the door of the mansion and flew over to where Kouga was waiting for me. I could smell the anger emanating his flesh. From experience, I knew that Kouga would never give up a battle. If I could injure him it would make him incapable of attacking me and I would keep my promise to Rin. Sounded like a plan to me.  
  
"You... murderer..." Kouga hissed. With that, he leapt forward, near missing my good arm. Cursing him, I jumped up, evading his kick aimed for my legs. It was then I knew for sure I would have to hurt him. I swung at his arm with my own, missed, and then turned my hand around and whipped back the other way.  
  
Blood flying everywhere, my move made it impossible to use his arm again in the fight. Within moments, his arm was wounded and a moment after that he was on the ground, incapable of fighting any longer.  
  
He should have been much harder to fight than he was. Kneeling down next to his blood soaked body, I realized he was crying. Not from the pain of his wounds, but from the hurt of losing his kin. Rin was right.  
  
I sensed Rin's presence behind me and I told her to fetch Ah-Un and fly to Kaede's with me. I was going to take Kouga there. Obediently, Rin retrieved the two-headed dragon and flew off into the sky beside me, carrying Kouga in my arm.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the small village, and we landed in front of the shrine Kaede lived in. The plump old woman waddled outside and, seeing Kouga, immediately led us inside.  
  
Rin sat beside me as Kaede worked her medical magic on him. I knew Kouga would be able to heal himself if he survived the night and Kaede's help would insure that.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin softly said, looking over at me, "... thank you for not killing him. Thank you for showing him the mercy you once showed me." She cuddled up beside me, stroking my chest.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. This is why I love you so much..."

* * *

A little bit more action than last time, right? Lol the next chapter will be a bit of a lemon. Not too bad, more of making out stuff. I mean, come on, she's got to become his mate somehow, right? lol Well anyways, thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the final installment! 


End file.
